a fallen angel, a forbidden love
by nekomini
Summary: enamorarse no formaba parte de mikan , nunca se había sentido atraída por sus compañeros de instituto , a pesar de los esfuerzos de su mejor amiga para encontrarle pareja , así era hasta la llegada de natsume con su sonrisa fácil y sus ojos que parecen ver en tu interior . mikan se encuentra en medio de una batalla ancestral la elección equivocada puede costarte la vida
1. prologo

**_Yo creo que varios de ustedes saben de esta historia n.n , la aré con al historia de mi libro que paso a ser mi favorito hush, hush _  
**

**_solo que lo adaptare con los personajes de gakuen alice y cambiare solo un poco la historia , pero sera exactamente como el libro _**

**_espero que les guste n.n :3 _**

* * *

**_¨si bien , dios no perdono a los ángeles cuando pecaron , _**

**_sino que los arrojó _**

**_al infierno y los dejo en las tinieblas ,encadenados a las espera del juicio ¨_**

* * *

_**PROLOGO **  
_

_H_ay se encontraba reo estaba con la hija de un granjero en aquel lago que se encontraba a un lado del bosque , hasta que de un momento a otro se desato una tormenta , aquel había dejado su caballo atado a un lado de las praderas , por lo que solo le quedo de otra que ir solo con sus dos piernas hacia su castillo , cosa que así planeo, la chica se había ido dejándolo completamente solo .

se había oscurecido y la lluvia había empezado a caer como una cortina , por lo que se había planeado caminar lentamente para disfrutar , ya se había encontrado el camino y no había forma de perderse y todo le favorecía , no había niebla pero entre a oscuridad y la lluvia dejan mucho para engañar a la mente , por lo que a la ves de ir con tranquilidad , caminaba con precaución.

una sombra se había movido a su lado , obligando lo a girarse hacia izquierda , sin saber el porque su cuerpo se tenso y lo invadió una sensación de que lo estaban asechando , a primera vista lo que parecía un ángel que parecía un monumento , ya tranquilándose pensado que aquello había sido su imaginación , cosa que no fue así aquel monumento se había levantado un hombre alto , con su torso desnudo y sus pantalones holgados como pantalones de campesinos negros , aquel que sus pies llevaba descalzo, aquello que parecido un monumento se acercaba , de sus cabellos negro chorreaba agua y por sus rostro se deslizaban las gotas . La mano de reo fue hacia a la empuñadura de su espada .

- ¿Quien es ?

la boca de aquel chico insinuó una sonrisa

- no te atrevas a jugar conmigo , no juegues con un duque - le advirtió reo - te e preguntado quien eres , RESPONDE !

-¿ tu , duque ? -aquel chico se apoyo sobre un sauce retorcido - ¿ o mejor dicho un bastardo ?

- ¡ retira lo dicho ! mi padre era un duque , ahora el duque soy yo! - dijo reo desenvainando su espada , por lo que el chico solo meneo la cabeza

-tu padre no era un antiguo duque - causando gran enojo en reo

- ¿y dime quien es tu padre ?- pregunto reo molesto, mientras lo apuntaba con la espada - y te preguntare una vez mas ¿quien eres ? .

aquel muchacho se acerco al joven reo y aparto la hoja de la espada del camino , de repente parecía mayor de lo que reo había imaginado tenia uno o dos años mayor que el .

- yo soy un hijo del diablo -dijo causándole un gran nudo en el estomago a reo- por lo que escúchame bien , necesito algo de ti y no me iré hasta haberlo tenido ¿entendiste ? - dijo apretando las manos de reo , por una extraña razón este tenia mucha fuerza por lo que reo trato de apartarlo , pero se dio cuenta que un desagradable calor paso sobre sus manos que lo obligo a soltar un alarido .

-necesito un juramento de lealtad feudal - dijo aquel chico - inclinaos en una rodilla y jurad .

reo ordeno a su garganta una risa áspera pero la garganta se cerro y ahogó el sonido . su rodilla derecha se flexiono , como si alguien le hubiese pateado. pero detrás de el no se encontraba nadie , causando que reo cayera completamente en el barro .

- juradlo - insistió el muchacho

reo tenia su cuello rojo por el calor , con todas sus fuerzas empuño sus manos , pero aquel muchacho le causaba nauseas y debilidad no levantaría el castigo hasta obtener su juramento ,diría lo que tenia que decir para acabar con tal humillación que aquel joven le causaba

- señor , me declaro vuestro hombre .

el muchacho asintió y puso de pie a reo y le dijo .

- ven a verme en este lugar para el comienzo del jeshván - dijo aquel chico - necesitare de tus servicios durante dos semanas , entre la luna nueva y la luna llena .

- una... quincena - dijo reo mientras temblaba por la ira - no puedes hacerlo yo soy un duque !

- tu eres un nefilim, tu padre era un ángel caído , por lo que eres mitad mortal- busco los ojos reo - y mitad ángel caído .

reo escucho la voz de su tutor que lo llamaba , ya había escuchado sobre esa historia de los ángeles caído pero no la creía hasta ahora , sabia que los nefilim era una raza poderosa y temible cosa que un escalofrió le recorrió de la cabeza hasta los pies sensación que no le desagrado para nada.

- ¿ quien eres ?

aquel chico de dio vuelta y se fue sin mas . reo que quería seguirlo pero sus piernas no respondían , tampoco soportaban su peso por lo que cayo de rodillas al suelo bajo la lluvia , por lo que solo alcanzo a ver un par de cicatrices en la espalda de aquel torso desnudo marcas que formaban una V invertida .

- ¿ERES UN CAÍDO ?- grito reo - te han quitado tus alas ¿verdad ?

aquel chico o ángel , lo que fuera no se volvió a ver a reo , pero este no necesitaba alguna confirmación

- ¿QUE TIPO DE SERVICIO TE PRESTARE - volvió a gritar - ¡ EXIJO SABER DE QUE SE TRATA !

la risa lejana del muchacho resonó en el aire

* * *

_**BUENO CREO QUE GRACIAS A ESTE LIBRO DEJARE AL PENDIENTE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS n.n (* creo que ya lo habías hecho *) ejem como decia **_

_**los dejare al pendiente y escribire la historia del libro que me gusto mucho (¬ el único que leíste en la saga ¬)**_

_**como sea espero que sea de su agrado n.n y lean este maravilloso libro n.n hush , hush **_

_**espero sus comentarios opiniones o dudas **_

_**~ Nekomini ~**_


	2. capitulo 1

**_E aquí el capitulo 1 de esta querida adaptación para el libro n.n_**

_**espero que les sea de su agrado n.n **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1  
_GAKUEN ALICE EN LA ACTUALIDAD _**

* * *

Entré en la clase de biología y me quedé boquiabierta .Misteriosamente fijada en la pizarra había una muñeca barbie ,con ken a su lado .Estaban tomados del brazos y completamente desnudos , salvo por una hojas artificiales que estaban fijadas en ciertos puntos precisos y sobre sus cabezas se encontraba una invitación escrita con tiza rosa de trazo grueso:

BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA  
(_SEXO)_

sumire que se encontraba a mi lado dijo :

-por esta misma razón están prohibidos los celulares , con tan solo una fotografías para la revista digital, y estaré a un paso para que quiten las clases de biología, es mucho mejor recibir tutorías personalizadas de los chicos guapos de cursos superiores .

- vamos sumire -le respondí -podría jurar que estabas esperando a que llegue este tema a principios de semestre

ella me sonrío con picardia

- en esta clase no me pueden enseñar mas de lo que se - dijo ella mientras pestañeaba picara mente, por lo que nos fuimos a sentar a nuestro asientos , las dos juntas en un pupitre compartido .

- equipos a sus puestos grito el profesor según el era muy necesario las clases de biología en el cuarto curso de secundaria , era una tarea algo necesaria respecto a su trabajo de entrenador de un equipo universitario de baloncesto y eso nosotros lo sabíamos.

-puede que no se le haya ocurrido muchachos, pero el sexo es mucho más que una visita de 15 minutos en el asiento trasero de sus autos . el sexo es ciencia ¿ pero que es la ciencia ?.

- ¡un aburrimiento! - grito un alumno al final del salón

- la asignatura de la que nos vamos a hacer desaparecer - apoyo otro .

los ojos del profesor se pasearon por la primera fila y se detuvieron en mi .

- ¿mikan ?

- es el estudio de al profesor - le respondí

- bien y ¿ que mas ?- dijo acercándose a mi pupitre

- es el conocimiento alcanzado por medio de la experimentación - había sonado tan bonito cuando lo dije , como para una audición .

- y con sus propias palabras - dijo el haciendo que pensara en otra respuesta .

- la ciencia es investigación- pero esta vez fue mas como una pregunta que respuesta .

- la ciencia es investigación - repitió esta vez el - la ciencia requiere que nos convirtamos en detectives .

la manera en que lo había dicho , hacia sonar que era divertida .Pero yo había pasado demasiado tiempo en sus clases como para tener esperanzas a que eso fuera cierto .

- y para que el trabajo de un detective sea bueno , se requiere practica - continuo con su clase .

- el sexo también se requiere de practica - dijo otra vez el ultimo alumno .

- mikan , sumire , ustedes dos se sientan juntas desde principio de semestre , apostaría mi auto a que ustedes se conocen muy bien - dijo el profesor , cosa que no me dio muy buena espina , siempre que hablaba con códigos no indicaba algo bueno .

sumire es una chica guapa de cabellos verdes rizados y ojos de igual color ,de piel blanca , mientras que yo soy blanca de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana , sumire , ella es mi alma gemela ella conoce todo de mi y viceversa , hay un hilo invisible que nos une a las dos , como algo que comenzó mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento .

- de hecho doy por afirmado que cada uno de ustedes conocen muy bien a su compañero de al lado - dijo el entrenador ( profesor ) - por algo se sientan juntos o no ? , y pondremos a prueba este experimento , dado que los detective evitan la confianza con sus compañeros , modificaremos la disposición del aula.

iba a decir algo , pero sumire se me adelanto .

- pero que dice , estamos a finales de curso y no va a cambiar - dijo reclamando contra el entrenador , por lo que el no se quedo atrás .

- si quiero puedo hacerlo hasta el ultimo día de clases , por lo que quiero que todos los que estén sentados en el lado izquierdo del pupitre ( este es el lado izquierdo ) se cambien al asiento de adelante y los de la primera fila ( si , sumire tu también ) se irán al final del salón .

sumire metió su cuaderno de malas ganas en su bolso y se marcho , por lo que me despedí de ella con la mano , mire a mi alrededor , conocía el nombre de todos mis compañero excepto el de uno , el alumno transferido , aquel del que el entrenador nunca se dirigía , se sentaba con hombros caídos en la mesa de atrás y sus fríos ojos rojos siempre miraban hacia el frente , me parecía increíble que se sentara siempre tan monótona mente día tras día .

dejo su libro sobre la mesa y tomó asiento en el asiento que antiguamente era de sumire . le sonreí .

- Hola .Soy mikan

sus ojos rojos me calaron y la comisura de sus labios se curvaron haca arriba .En aquel momento mi corazón titubeó una lúgubre oscuridad parecía proyectarse como una sombra detrás de mi , que desapareció al instante y su sonrisa no era para nada amistosa , era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas y una promesa .

por lo que devolví mi mirada a la pizarra donde barbie y ken me miraban con una sonrisa - la reproducción humana , puede ser un tema difícil - anuncio el entrenador - para mañana quiero un trabajo escrito sobre su descubrimiento y quiero autenticidad , alguna pregunta - dijo mirando a todos en la clase - no ? ,ninguna duda ? , entonces comiencen con el trabajo .

apoye la barbilla en mi puño y suspire, genial a este paso iba a suspender .

mantuve mi vista al frente pero oía el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo , escribía y yo quería saber qué . Diez minutos sentados juntos en lo cual no podía sacar ninguna conclusión acerca de mi , por lo que me asome para ver que escribía en su hoja , que contenía unas cuantas lineas escritas y se seguía llenando .

- ¿qué escribes ? - me atreví a preguntar

- y ademas habla ingles - dijo mientras lo garabateaba en su hoja , trate de acercarme as a el para ver loq ue tenia escrito pero aparto la hoja escondiéndola de mi .

-¿ qué has escrito ? - pregunte aun mas curiosa .

alargo su ano para ver mi hoja y la hizo volita para después tirarla al bote de basura que se encontraba al lado del entrenador y canasta .Me había quedo viendo el papelero por un momento , por lo que entre furiosa e incrédula abrí mi cuaderno y saque otra hoja en blanco .

-¿como te llamas ?- le pregunte levantando la vista justo a tiempo para encontrarme con esa sonrisa oscura - ¿ tu nombre ? - pregunte deseando que mi voz quebrada fuera parte de mi imaginación.

- llámame natsume , lo digo enserio , llámame - dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo , estaba segura de que se burlaba de mi.

-¿que haces en tu tiempo libre ?- interrogue una vez mas .

- no tengo tiempo libre .

- esta tarea lleva nota por que no me lo pones fácil ? - dije algo irritada .

- que te lo ponga fácil - dijo el - en mi tiempo libre - retomo algo pensativo - hago fotos - escribí en mi hoja vacía ¨fotografía ¨con letra imprenta

- espera que aun no acabo - dijo - tengo una colección de la revista digital , escribe poesías en secreto y se estremece cuando piensa que tiene que elegir entre 3 universidades .

lo mire fijamente un instante , no podía haber acertado de pura suerte ,como era que sabia tanto .

- pero no iras a ninguna de ella - termino diciéndome

-ah, no ?

metió la mano debajo de mi asiento acercándome a el , dude en apartarme demostrando el miedo que sentía hacia el o solo lo ignoraría como si no me importara en lo mas mínimo , preferí la segunda opción.

- aunque consiguieras quedar en las 3 universidades ,las despreciarías por que serian un lugar de éxito.

-cual es la segunda ? - dije irritada , ¿ acaso este chico forma parte de un broma pesada ?

- no confías en nadie , y rectifico : confías en las personas equivocadas .

- y la primera ?

- te empeñas a tener todo controlado .

-¿ a que te refieres ?

- tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar - dijo el , quien era este chico como podía saber tantas cosas- dime ¿ duermes desnuda ? .

mi mandíbula amenazo con desencajarse pero lo evite

- claro , y a ti te voy a contar .

- ¿ que es esto ? - dijo mientras tocaba la cara interna de mi muñeca, aparte bruscamente mi mano .

- una marca de nacimiento .

- parece una cicatriz ,¿eres una suicida ,mikan ? - dijo con una sonrisa burlesca - padres divorciados ?

- vivo con mi madre .

- y tu padre ?

-murió el año pasado - me estremecí al recordar lo sucedido

-como murió ?

-lo mataron , esas cosas son personales , si no te importa - pude notar como sus ojos se suavizaron y no tenia esa pizca de burla .

en eso sonó el timbre y natsume sin mas se paro y se dirigió a la puerta

-espera- no se volvió - ¡un momento !- salio por la puerta -natsume no tengo nada sobre ti - di dio vuelta y anoto algo en mi mano , eran 7 números con tinta roja - esta noche estaré ocupada

-yo también- repuso el con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se marchaba .

me quede asimilando lo sucedido ¿acaso me interrogo a propósito?¿acaso quería que suspendiera ? , si era eso no lo lograría ¨si ¨ me dije ¨eso e slo que quería ¨

-no te llamare ! - le grite a sus espalda - nunca !- en eso apareció sumire a mi lado

- dime has podido terminar tu tarea ? yo creo que la mia hablara sobre la injusticia del cambio de puesto , me a tocado una chica que dice que a acabado con el tratamiento contra los piojos esta mañana .

-aya mi nuevo compañero -dije apuntando la espalda de natsume , que caminaba de un modo irritante mente seguro .

- el transferido de ultimo curso ? supongo que no a estudia ni la primera y segunda vez , la tercera es la vencida -dijo sumire en forma de gracia .

- el me da miedo , sabe muchas cosas sobre mi - dije mientras un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo .

-¿un golpe de suerte? ¿ como que cosas sabe ? .

- sabe como meterse debajo de mi piel - dije finalmente , le diría al entrenado que me cambie de compañero ¨un cambio de ubicación recibe una bofetada ¨mmmmm... me gusta .

al final del día fui yo la unica en recibir una bofetada , el entrenador desechó mi alegato ,todo indicaba que seguiría pegada a natsume .

de momento .

* * *

_**bueno e hay el primer capitulo n.n espero que le guste el un poco largo :3jaja**_

_**espero sus comentarios el nombre de la autora de este libro es becca fitzpatrick **_

**_bueno espero su comentarios , opiniones , dudas _**

**_bye bye _**

**_~Nekomini ~ _**


End file.
